


Eunoia

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eunoia: noun; u-NO-ya: A state of normal adult mental health; Goodwill towards an audience, either perceived or real<br/>From Ancient Greek εὔνοια (eunoia, "goodwill", literally "beautiful thinking"), from εὖ (eu, "well, good") + νόος (noos, "mind, spirit")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eunoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).



> a response to Chapter 49 of "between each beat are words unsaid"

People who thought they knew them always assumed that Sherlock was the brain, while John supplied the heart. Sherlock knew better. Without John's eunoia, his quiet, 'beautiful thinking,' Sherlock could not filter through the chatter and buzz that engulfed the crime scenes. He needed John's ability to deal politely with the morons that wandered through the evidence and threw out idiotic theories at him. In short, John was his 'conductor of light.' He did not provide the answers, he simply guided the detective through the dark, noisy world to solve each puzzle.

At night, as they collapsed into each other after a long case, Sherlock would whisper, "my conductor of light, how did I ever exist without you?" John would entangle their arms and legs together, and light a path through the darkness of their dreams until the morning light peeked through the curtains.


End file.
